


I know they'll be coming to find me soon (but i fear i'm getting used to being held by you)

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Are You Proud of Me?, M/M, The Grimshaws are mentioned but nothing else, i wrote something without Daddy kink, you should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks over to the door and opens the door. He is meet by a tall, leggy man who looks awfully familiar. He looks up at his face and he slams the door.</p><p>It's Harry, from last night. He is sure. He has the same green eyes, big nose, crater like dimples and those cock-sucking lips. He is fucked.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>AU where Harry and Louis meet at a club. The next morning, Harry finds out that he got fucked by his new boss.<br/>(Oops you got fucked by your new boss AU)</p><p>Title from:- Stockholm Syndrome by One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. baby look what you've done to me (baby you got me tied down)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to [Mariëlle](http://smallsmileharry.tumblr.com/) because she was the main driving force for me to write the new parts.

Harry has work tomorrow. He is starting his internship at Tomlinson-Payne Industry, one of the biggest music label companies in the world. It wasn't his idea, it was his mate Niall's idea to celebrate him starting.  
"C'mon mate, take a shot!" Niall smiles at him. Harry nods and grabs the small glass of tequila. "To your new job!" Niall jeers and Harry repeats before downing the liquid. He looks around the club, seeing couples grinding filthily against each other and packs of girl in short dresses staring intently at fit guys that walk past them. Thing is, he doesn't like girls. He wants to find a stronger, attractive **man** to fuck him **hard**. He knows office affairs are awkward and turning up to work with a limp is not the best option so tonight is his last chance.  
"You found someone yet?" Niall asks him, sipping his beer. His blue eyes illuminated by the flashing lights.  
"Not yet." Harry sighs back, drinking his 4th strawberry daiquiri daintily. He is starting to feel tipsy. He has always been a lightweight unlike Niall who has a bloody iron liver.  
"Maybe you need to go dance. Grab someone attention with your long legs and wild hair. The boys'll come runnin' for ya!" Niall shoves him lightly.  
"I'm not very graceful when it comes to dancing. You know that Ni." Harry protests. The last thing he wants to do is hit some stranger with his long arms or trip someone with his spaghetti legs.  
"C'mon, I'll go with ya! Find meself a fit bird while you find a bloke." Niall smiles at him, draining his cup and pulling Harry onto the floor. Harry starts to bop his head to the beat and he starts to sway his hips a little but no more.  
"Oh wow, she's fit! Look at her legs H!" Niall tells him, pointing out a red head in a black dress. She does look alright, Harry will give him that point.  
"Go get her." Harry prompts.  
"I don't wanna leave you alone." Niall pouts.  
"I'll be fine. Go get her. You can take her home if you want. I don't mind. Now go!" Harry tells him, shove his friend towards the lady. Making him stumble in front of her. He winks at Niall before walking away just as Niall introduces himself to the redhead. Harry is walking back to his table when a hand grips his waist.  
"Hello gorgeous." A voice purrs at him. Harry spins around to find the source of the voice and is met with a swirl of brunette hair. He looks down and is taken aback by the sheer _beauty_ of the man. Sharp cheekbones, scruffy chin, thin lips, a button nose and amazingly blue eyes. "Hello? I asked your name darling!" The man snaps Harry out of his staring and Harry blinks a few times.  
"I'm Harry. What about you?" Harry answers.  
"I'm Louis. You have a deep voice. How old are you?" The man, Louis, inquires.  
"20. What about you Louis?" Harry likes the way his name rolls off his tongue.  
"I'm 22. 23 next month. I quite like your voice Harry. I would sound better moaning my name." Louis winks at him, hand tightening on his waist ever so slightly. Even though that line was so _cheesy_ and overused, there is just something about this man that makes Harry gasp.  
"Love to do that for you."  
"Thought you might. I wanna dance with you first though. Wanna see if you can handle me." Louis whispers in his ear, hands gripping his hipbones with slight pressure.  
"I can. Let me prove it." Harry nods before Louis pulls him into the mass of sweaty bodies. Louis is amazed by how eager this boy, this stranger, is to please him. He's not complaining though.

Louis presses the swell of his arse against Harry's jean covered crotch and starts to circle his hips. He feels Harry place a hand, a large hand he notes, on his hip as he presses back. Creating delicious friction between the two strangers. Harry has his cock perched in the top of Louis' arse and it is slowly perking up in interest. He almost loses it when Louis decides to actually start to grind, front on front and he feels that Louis is just as hard in his jeans.  
"You are little minx. You and your long legs, sheer shirt and long hair. You are just begging to be fucked aren't you?" Louis filthily whispers in his ear. Harry lets out a little whimper and nods.  
"Wanna get fucked. Want you to fuck me good with your fat cock."  
"You really are desperate. Are you drunk kitten?" Louis asks in a faux innocence voice as if they weren't grinding against each other. Harry shivers at the nickname and nods.  
"Just a little bit tipsy."  
"Are you a horny drunk love?" Louis then asks.  
"No. Just want you to fuck me into mattress." Harry whines. He needs this. He has been teased for the past 10 minutes by Louis and he needs action.  
"Okay baby. Let's go." Louis tells him, nipping his neck with his teeth before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the mess of people. He hails a cab with Harry sloppily kissing his neck. They pile in and Louis tells the driver the address.  
"Enough babe." Louis tells him as Harry starts to suck harshly and needily at his neck.  
"I need to occupy my mouth somehow." Harry pouts.  
"C'mon here then. Kiss me like you mean it." Louis instructs, pulling the stranger into his lap. Harry immediately connects the lips and it is dirty. Messy, no technique, all tongue but Louis loves it. He loves Harry's wantingness to please. He slides his hands over Harry's bum as squeezes the cheeks harshly through the fabric. Harry lets out a moan and it is deep and guttural.  
"Fuck baby, you are so good at that." Louis pants, pulling back before attacking the younger boy's neck. He starts to suck at the junction of his neck and Harry starts to breathe heavily. His sharp intakes of air filling the sexual air in the cab.  
"Excuse me, you are here sirs!" The driver yells at the pair. Louis chucks the driver 20 quid for the cost before pulling the boy out. He opens his house and tugs the boy up to his bedroom.

Harry flops on the bed and Louis crawls over the top of him. Harry pants as Louis looks him in the eye. He can see a thin rim of blue around his blown pupils and his long eyelashes fluttering in his face. Harry thinks Louis is the most gorgeous one night stand he will have.  
"How do you want it kitten?" Louis asks him and Harry shivers. He doesn't know why but he like being called that.  
"Whatever you want. Just need you Louis. Want you to split me open with your cock." Harry whines at him. Louis licks his lips quickly before working on Harry's jeans. He pops the button and undoes the fly.  
"Look at your legs. So long and spread for me aren't they?" Louis whispers. He always says dirty nothings when he has sex, relationship or not, but he has never had someone as responsive as Harry. Harry seems to twitch and drink in ever filthy word that pours from his mouth. He pulls the denim down and is shocked by what lays across Harry's cock. A pair of lacy, red **panties**.  
"Fuck," Louis pants staring at the material. He has never been with a guy who wears panties. He thought it was weird but the way the lace contrasts with Harry's pale skin, the way the colour matches his lips and the obscene stretch of the fabric over Harry's cock is making him think differently. Fuck, Louis feels himself salivating at the site of Harry's cock. He looks so big and thick and he just wants it in his mouth.  
"Do you like them?" Harry asks, batting his eyelashes and pouting. Louis swallows and nods. Harry smiles but it quickly disappears as Louis starts to mouth at his cock. He is so happy that Louis, this stranger, didn't run for the hills. He would have died if he had. He is so hard and Louis' press of his tongue against it isn't helping.

"Louis, stop teasing. Need you to fuck me." He pants.  
"So impatient darling. I fuck you good soon." Louis hushes him as he lick up Harry's abs. He rucks Harry's shirt up and Harry flings it across the room. "So fit." Louis whispers agains the skin, lips pressing against the inked lines on the man's chest. He can hear Harry whine. He knows he is teasing, he does this with all of his partners, it just pleases him to see people turn to putty in his control.  
"Louis," Harry gasps as Louis' warm and teasing mouth wraps around his nipple. Louis' tongue flicks at the hardened nub and Harry groans. "I'm gonna come if you keep going like this." He threatens half heartedly. He could but mostly he just wants to get fucked into the mattress.  
"Can't have that now, can we? Grab the lube and a condom, top drawer, while I get undressed." Louis tells him, climbing off the bed and pulling his shirt off. Harry stares at the older man, drooling at the bulging muscles and tanned skin. He snaps out of his thoughts and digs through the top drawer. Ignoring the gum packets and cigarettes, he grabs the lube bottle and a condom and places it on the table top. He looks over to Louis, who is fully naked. Harry can't believe that he is this gorgeous. Thick thighs, chest hair and fuck, his cock. It looks thick. Much thicker than his own but slightly shorter. He watches Louis position himself between his spread legs and he slides a dry finger against his hole. Harry shivers in anticipation and he hands the bottle to Louis.

"So eager to please. So desperate for a cock." Louis spits at him as he lubes up 3 fingers. Harry just nods as Louis presses a finger to his entrance and slides in. "You're loose." Louis notes as his finger moves with ease inside the younger man.  
"Fingered myself before I went to the bar." Harry pants.  
"You really are a slut. You dressed all slutty because you knew someone would fuck you. You are a whore. A filthy, filthy whore." Louis tells him, pressing a second finger in and nailing Harry's prostate with each thrust. Harry is reduced to a whimpering mess. Louis' mouth and his fingers are just a match made in heaven or hell, Harry can't choose. He is pure filth and Harry can't get enough of it. "Maybe I can fuck the sluttiness out of you." Louis suggests and Harry nods. Louis gives him a wicked smile, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Louis rolls on the condom and adds some lube to it before pulling Harry's mile long legs over his shoulders. "Hand above your head. No touching." Louis demands and Harry obliges, eyes pleading with Louis to get on with it. Louis pressed the head of his cock to Harry's rim before pushing in slowly, a gasp coming from him and Harry.  
"Fuck Louis shit," Harry whines out as Louis sheathes himself inside him. He is so fucking thick, so much thicker than his fingers. He lets out a whine as Louis stops moving, allowing Harry to adjust.  
"You good baby? Is this what you wanted? A nice big cock inside your slutty hole?" Louis asks, hips grinding against Harry's bum.  
"Yes. Needed it so bad. Want you to fuck me." Harry babbles, grinding with Louis' movements.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you can't walk. Would you like that?" Louis snides, pulling his hips back slightly before slowly pushing back, causing pleasure to prickle up Harry's spine.  
"Yes. Want that so bad. Please Lou." Harry pleads. He is more than desperate for it. Louis places his hands either side of Harry's torso and begs to rock his hips slowly. Harry is digging his nails into the palm of his hands, craving Louis to go faster. Louis starts to build up a rhythm, the sound of skin on skin getting louder which each passing minute. Louis feels himself getting drunk. Getting drunk off of the low moans, high whimpers and swears falling from the man's pink, pink lips. They are so pretty and he can't get enough. He can see Harry's hands fidgeting but he keeps them there. Harry just likes to please.  
"So good for me baby. Are you close?" Louis asks, hips moving fluidly into the younger man as he pants. He can see the thin sheen of sweat on Harry's pale body and he looks like he is glowing in moonlight.  
"Yeah 'm close. Fuck Louis." Harry groans out, feeling his stomach grow hotter and hotter with each thrust of Louis' hips. Louis' cock feels so big and thick inside him, stretching him and hitting his prostate occasionally. He feels a small, calloused hand wrap around his cock and he pries his eyes open to see that it is Louis' hand. He lets out a hitched gasp as Louis thumbs at the sensitive head of his cock.  
"C'mon kitten. Come for me. Scream my name." Louis says softly as his balls slap forcefully and almost painfully against his skin. Harry feels his balls draw up before he starts orgasm, small spurts shooting out of the tip of his cock as he screams Louis' name. He feels some come hit his pec before the rest pools on his stomach tattoo.  
"Fuck Harry." Louis brokenly whimpers as he spills into the condom. Harry doesn't think he had heard a better sound than that whimper Louis just produced. It was just so delicate coming from such a stronger, manlier man and Harry swears his cock twitched. He feels Louis pull out and he watches the man tie the condom before chucking it in the bin. Harry feels a wave of tiredness wash over him and he feels his eyes flutter shut. He swears some lips press against his forehead before he drifts out of consciousness but he doesn't know. He just feels fucked out and in need for a nap.

~

Louis wakes up to his Ed Sheeran ringtone naked, alone, slightly hung over and dizzy. He presses the answer button on his phone before slapping the speaker button lazily.  
" **LOUIS!** You were meant to be here an _hour_ ago! We have the new intern coming today!" A voice screams out and Louis winces.  
"Liam, pipe the fuck down. I have a head ache. When is the new meat coming in?" Louis asks, rubbing his eyes and the back of his head.  
"At 12:30. You need to get your fat ass over here to sort some paper work before he gets here!" Liam shouts at him, making him whine.  
"I'll be over once I find some Advil. Lose the stick outta your arse or I'll remove it for you." Louis groans.  
"I shove it up your arse." Liam mutters back before ending the call. Louis chuck his phone on the other side of the bed as he flops back onto his pillow. He really shouldn't have gone out last night. However, the Harry bloke was a good shag so that almost makes up for his hang over. Almost. He trudges out of his bed, disregarding the note on the bed side table. Knowing well sure that it is Harry's number. He get back to it later. He enters the bathroom and grabs two pills of Advil. He's gonna need to buy some more soon. He places them in his mouth and swallows them dry before hoping in the shower. The water on nearly scorching hot, Louis slowly begins the wake up process slightly. The Advil is starting to kick in but his head still hurts. He washes his hair quickly before stepping out. He debates on whether to shave or not. He hasn't got a beard but it is a little more than stubble. He chucks his razor into the sink and walks into his room.  
"What to wear. What to wear." Louis mumbles to himself as he looks through his clothes. He doesn't wanna seem to laid-back but he doesn't want to seem strict. He grabs some black briefs, black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a blazer. He has to hide a majority of his tattoos so showing his chest one is just enough to make a suggestion to the intern. He slides his pants and trousers up before pulling his shirt over his head. It has a low neckline so it shows the 'What' in his 'It is what it is' tattoo. He chucks the blazer on, slips his phone in the breast pocket and he looks at himself on the mirror. He smiles at himself. He looks business casual yet intimidating. Looking around the room, he sees the sticky note again. He grabs his phone and the note, typing in the number and the name into his address book before placing it back in his pocket. He looks at his bare feet and looks for his black vans. He walks out of his room, down the stairs and looks around his lounge room. He spies them hastily against the wall. He probably chucked them there last night. He slips them on his feet, no socks. He doesn't like socks. He feels his phone buzz. It is a text from Liam, **_'cmon twat i kno u co-own the company but u need to get here asap_** ' He huffs, grabs his car keys and walks out the door. He doesn't feel like breakfast. He'll get a coffee on his way.

Louis walks into his office 20 minutes later, a caramel and vanilla mocha from Starbucks in his hand.  
"About time Lou! The intern will be here in half an hour." Liam tells him as he sits in his office chair.  
"Yeah yeah, calm down. What is the kid's name?" Louis shrugs nonchalantly.  
"His name is Harry Styles, he is from Cheshire and he's 20. He left Modest! to work for us so I'm guess he is very good at what he does." Liam tells him.  
"An ex Modest! worker? I'm so gonna call to brag that we took one of their workers." Louis smiles, kicking his feet onto the desk and picking up his work phone.  
"Louis, I don't think that is the best thing to do." Liam sighs but Louis holds a finger up at him, silencing his ramble.  
"Hello, Mark from Modest! Management speaking." The voice on the phone says.  
"Hi Mark." Louis happily smiles into the device.  
"Hello Louis. What do you want now?" Mark sighs.  
"Nothing from you. Just calling to tell you, we stole one of your workers."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Harry is ours now. He left you for me and Liam."  
"Harry Styles?"  
"Yep."  
"You can have him. He found someone better. His name is Nick Grimshaw."  
" _You hired that twat?_ He does jack-shit and has the shittiest personality known to man."  
"That is rich coming from you." Mark snipes.  
"Well fuck you. Have fun with Grimshaw if you can." Louis spits at him before hanging the phone up. He loves messing with people.  
"Um Louis, I'm still here." Liam pipes up.  
"I know. Okay, the intern is coming in about 10 minutes and I have to see if he is suitable." Louis recites and Liam nods. "Awesome. You can leave now. I'm pretty sure Malik needs to speak to you." He dismisses Liam and swings on his chair. Waiting for time to pass.

He is on his phone, playing 2048 when he hears a knock at his door.  
"Coming!" Louis shouts, turning his phone off and standing up, straightening his blazer. Liam made it mandatory that he was to meet the new workers at the door. 'You don't want to be seen a prick who is stuck up himself, do you?' Liam said. Louis walks over to the door and opens the door. He is meet by a tall, leggy man who looks awfully familiar. He looks up at his face and he slams the door shut.

_**Motherfucking horse shit on stick that has been wiped along Dumbledore's dead ass.** _

It's Harry, from last night. He is sure. He has the same green eyes, big nose, crater like dimples and those cock-sucking lips. He is fucked. He thought he would never see him again. He walks to his desk and dials Liam's number.  
"Liam, come here now! No questions!" He whispers into the phone before slamming it back onto it's base. He grips his hair. Of all the people he could have fucked last night, it had to be his new intern. His gorgeously stunning, submissive, panty-wearing new intern. Liam opens the door before closing it.  
"Lou, what the _fuck_ mate?!? You can't just slam the door in your new intern's face!" Liam yells at him.  
"I know him. I've fucked him." Louis tells him. He doesn't know why he is so worked up about this but he just is.  
"What do you mean you've shagged him?" Liam asks.  
"Last night I went to a club. I danced with him and took him home. I fucked him, he left this morning, I got his number and now we are here!" Louis explains hastily.  
"It can't be the same guy. There are lots of tall people called Harry in this town." Liam says.  
"I'll ring his number then." Louis rolls his eyes as he grabs his phone and clicks Harry's number. Sure enough, a phone rings outside before a voice says 'hello' both from outside his office and in his ear. Louis hangs up and looks at Liam.  
"Okay, well. I dunno Lou. Just talk to him in person and put your whole one-night stand behind you. I gotta go. Aiden wants to talk about his album." Liam shrugs before running out the door. Louis sighs before walking back to the door. He takes a deep breath before opening the wood.  
"Hello, welcome to Tomlinson-Payne Industry. I'm Louis and I will be your new boss. Please come take a seat." Louis smiles as he recites what he has told his other interns. Harry looks at him with his doe eyes and raised eyebrows before walking in and taking a seat by his desk. Louis closes the door and sits in his seat.  
" _Louis..._ " Harry starts but Louis cuts him off.  
"Yes. I'm the Louis from last night. Hello again Harry." Louis says, almost conversationally.  
"Well this is awkward." Harry laughs.  
"Innit?" Louis agrees. The pair sit in silence, just waiting for the other person to say something.

Louis becomes that person. "Are you wearing panties again?" He blurts out before he can stop himself.  
"Excuse me?" Harry splutters, cheeks going redder than his lace from last night.  
"Nothing." Louis covers up.  
"Yeah, I am." Harry smiles.  
"You are?" Louis questions and he gets a nod from Harry. Fuck, this boy is gonna kill him. "Can I see them?" He continues. Harry stands up and undoes his fly before pulling the denim down to reveal a frilly pale purple thong. " _Jesus Christ_ Harry." Louis gapes, staring at the fabric. Harry looks almost proud of himself.

Proud that he has essentially made his new boss a stuttering mess. However, he can feel himself growing hard from the situation. The fact that Louis is blatantly staring at his cock and that anyone could walk in on them while he is in this state just makes him feel hot.

"Are getting hard Harry?" Louis asks, bring both of them back to reality.  
"No." Harry defies, cupping his massive hands over his bulge. He doesn't want Louis to know. It will just make the situation more awkward than it already is. Louis doesn't seem to be buying it.  
"Move your hands Harry." He tells him softly but Harry shakes his head. "Move your hands for me kitten." He tries again and Harry looks at him. That name does something to him and he doesn't know why. He slowly moves his hands away from his cock and places them to the side. Giving Louis a great eyeful of his hardening cock in his lilac thong.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so weird." Harry groans, hiding his face in his hands. He hears movement but he doesn't dare look up. He knows Louis will laugh and send him out of his office. He feels two dainty, smaller hands moves his own away from his face and he is looking directly at his new boss who is staring at him intently.  
"I don't think its weird. I think it suits you." Louis tells him.  
"Really? Even though I'm getting hard? Isn't that wrong?" Harry gapes as Louis' fingers trace the lace that rubs across his hip.  
"Would it be wrong for me to want to fuck you right now?" Louis whispers, a mischievous glint of something dangerous in his blown eyes.  
"Are we doing this again?" Harry asks. Louis places his full hand on Harry's hip.  
"We try something else after if you want. But right now, all I can think about is how good your ass must look in this. Will you show me?" Louis smirks, lips dangerously close to his own.  
"Only if you kiss me properly Tomlinson." Harry taunts, staring at Louis' thin pink lips.  
"Bring it on Styles." Louis spits out before bringing their lips together, grabbing Harry by the collar of his flannelette shirt. Harry's lips feel so much better than they did last night. Probably because Louis isn't drunk off his ass to enjoy it. Harry's lips are so moist, so full and so skilled. He decides to tease a little. Poking his tongue out before pulling back into his own mouth. Harry gets sick of it pretty soon, grabbing Louis by the arse and pulling his closer, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Harry tastes like mint, apple and banana and Louis doesn't mind it. Not at all when he has Harry's hands playing with his arse through his jeans. He pulls back and presses their foreheads together.  
"Good enough for you?" Louis pants. Harry nods with a wicked smiles etched into his face. "Want you to bend over, hands on the desk and arse out. Wanna see your pretty thong." He growls out and Harry complies immediately. He just feels the need to obey. He likes to please people. Louis watches Harry's back arch as he leans over, legs spread so Louis can see everything.  
"Louis." Harry pants.  
"What do you need baby?" Louis asks sweetly, walking over to Harry's body and running a finger down Harry's spine, evoking the goosebumps.  
"Touch me. Anything. Fingers, tongue, cock. Just anything. Need you." Harry babbles. He just needs something.  
"Did you say tongue baby doll?" Louis asks. Harry nods furiously and Louis drops to his knees. "Can I eat you out baby? Will you let me lick your tight little hole?" Harry nods agains, just as enthusiastically. Louis grabs his bum cheeks and pulls them apart roughly, kneading the flesh softly. He exposes Harry's pink hole which is slightly covered by a sliver of lilac lace from his thong. He drives his tongue down, pressing into the lace which pressing against Harry's hole. Harry lets out a whine at the feeling as he gripping Louis' wooden desk. He slides the front of his thong down so his cock is out and he grips it tightly. Too overwhelmed by his boss' tongue. He's never been eaten out before and he has only heard stories about how good it feels or he was watched porn to watch the actor's face to see if it actually feels as good as he has been told. He can tell Louis has done this before because he is flicking and delving his tongue is all the right ways because he can't stop squirming or whining.

He feels a hand slap down on his right cheek and he groans. Did Louis just spank him?  
"Stop moving or I'll slap you again." Louis threatens and Harry keens. His skin feels tingly and he wants more. He decides to wiggle his arse just as Louis dives his tongue back in and Louis slaps him hard, the sound echoing through the room.  
"You slut. You want me to spank you, don't you?" Louis spits at him before biting into the flesh of his intern's right ass cheek. Harry nods feverishly and Louis slaps him again. Harry recoils before pushing back, eager for more. Louis' tongue feels great and his hand just adds more.  
"Fuck Lou, take me. Need you to make me come." Harry groans out. Louis pulls out of his arse and looks at me.  
"Needy little whore aren't you?"  
"Only for you Sir." Harry whines and Louis stiffens as Harry utters the last word. He sounds so wrecked and for him to call him sir just makes Louis throb in his jeans.  
"Let me take care of you and I'll have you my way yeah?" Louis proposes. Harry nods yet again and Louis presses his face back between Harry's cheek. He thinks he can live here. He smells so good, he's so clean and he tastes bloody amazing. If he could leave his job for someone else, it would be this. Eating out his intern's ass until he is begging.  
"Louis, so good. Need more." Harry pleads, breaking the thick air of whines and whimpers.  
"Greedy little boy aren't you?" Louis tells him, biting the top of his rim softly. Harry lets out a cry before nodding. Louis presses a suckling kiss to Harry's hole before he pulls his face out from Harry's ass. He walks over to his desk and pulls out a condom packet and a small bottle of lube. He looks at Harry who is a sight to be seen. Flushed red cheeks, cherry bitten lips, watery eyes and bent over. Louis doesn't think he has seen anything more prettier than that.  
"Do you always have condoms and lube in your drawer?" Harry asks, almost accusingly.  
"Yes. Is that a problem with you Styles?" Louis asks, walking back to behind Harry's spread legs.  
"No sir. Not at all." Harry whimpers as Louis presses a dry finger to his hole.  
"Take your top off." Louis demands as he takes his own top off. He watches Harry pull the cotton over his head, revealing inch after inch of pale skin. "Turn around and undo my trousers love." Louis instructs next and Harry immediately complies, dropping to his knees in front of Louis and undoing the fly with his perfect white teeth. Louis lets out a groan as Harry yanks his trousers and pants down with his massive hands, letting his erection pop free.  
"Wow." Harry gasps, staring at his boss' cock with no shame. He isn't piss drunk this time so he can actually see just how thick Louis' cock actually is. He wants it in him ASAP. In his hand, ass or mouth. He isn't picky but mouth sounds like a pretty good option right now. "Can I suck you off sir?" He asks softly.  
"Yeah kitten. Go ahead." Louis nods and before he is even finished speaking, Harry is hallowing his cheeks and sucks his cock into his mouth. He takes in as much as he can before bobbing his head, drinking in the groans leaving Louis' mouth. Louis pulls Harry's hair out of his bun and watches it roll out as Harry bobs his head. Seeing the long ringlets sway. He want to pull on them. Yank them so fucking hard. "Fuck baby, so good. Can I fuck your mouth darling?"  
"Please Sir." Harry pulls off and pleads. He needs this. Wants this so bad. It is all he was thinking about this morning. How his gorgeous one-night stand had a fucking amazing cock and the fact that he is now his boss and that it is mere millimetres from his mouth is making him salivate. He can't control his urge anymore. Louis pulls tightly on the loose hair. Harry moans loudly around his cock and Louis pulls again.  
"Is this a thing for you? Having someone pull your hair? Treat you like a rag doll?" Louis growls, pushing his cock into Harry's mouth and into his throat. Harry whines around his cock and Louis takes it as a yes to his previous questions. He's not sure if he has a thing for Harry calling him 'Sir' but it is just Harry's wantingness to please him that is making his head spin. He starts to thrusts his hips into the warmth of Harry's mouth, slamming his cock into his intern's throat. Harry produces a choked moan and Louis needs to fuck him now. He pulls Harry off by his hair harshly which makes Harry pout.  
"Sir, please. Wanna suck you off." Harry begs, eyes wide.  
"I know baby, we can do that later but I'm gonna fuck you now so up you get. Bend over Sir's desk." Louis tells him as he grabs the condom and roles it up his length. Harry leans over the desk, stomach flat across the wood as he looks over his shoulder to see Louis lube up two fingers and trace his rim.  
"Can you take two at once?" Louis asks, adding a little bit of pressure to the muscle. Harry nods and Louis pushes them in, stretching Harry's hole and sliding along the velvety walls inside. The burn stings like a bitch for a few seconds before Louis starts to scissor his thick fingers and pleasure courses through his body.  
"Fuck Louis. Your fingers, shit," Harry groans as his boss pumps his fingers in and out with a fast, purposeful speed. He can tell Louis is ignoring his prostate on purpose, just to tease him.  
"I think you are ready baby. Don't need much prep. Know you can take it." Louis tells him, pulling his fingers out and squeezing the rest of the lube onto his condom-covered cock. Harry keens and Louis runs the head of his cock along Harry's crack and his hole, just to evoke some needy, high pitched whines from the younger man below him.  
"Please Lou, stop teasing." Harry begs, earning him a slap to the left ass cheek.  
"You fucking love it. Now shut up and take it. I know you can. Be as loud as you want kitten. Maybe someone will walk in. What do you think they will say kitten?" Louis asks in a falsely sweet voice.  
"Probably nothing because they--fuck!" Harry cuts himself off as Louis pushes in with one hard thrust in, hand sliding up Harry's sweaty pale back, pushing him downwards before knotting his finger with his loose hair.  
"Continue darling." Louis prompts. Harry can't breathe let alone talk. All the air is out of his lungs and he feels full to the brim. Louis is a lot bigger than he remembers. He feels a smack to his arse and he whimpers. "I asked you to continue, bitch." Louis growls out, grinding into the swell of his intern's red tinted ass.  
"They would like the view. Like to watch me get destroyed by you Sir." Harry pants slowly. Louis groans slightly.  
"You like people watching you darling? Like letting other people see what I do to you?" Harry nods vehemently and Louis smiles. He slows starts to move his hips, staring up a steady, sharp rhythm. Harry feels so over powered. Bend over his new boss' desk, hand in his hair, a cock in his arse and a strong man behind it. He wants more.  
"Pull my hair. Please sir, need it sir." Harry whimpers.  
"Filthy slut. So greedy. You are lucky I want to pull your hair." Louis spits at him, tightening his grip in Harry's hair. He yanks it harshly and a string of curses fly from Harry's mouth with a moan. Louis spanks him again for swearing and Harry feels his stomach start to heat up. The hair pulling, spanking and Louis' fucking amazing fucking is bringing him closer to the edge. Louis grabs a lock of hair from behind Harry's ear and tugs it particularly hard and Harry is gone. Thighs trembling and toes curling as he comes hard against the wood of his boss' desk.  
"Fuck baby, so tight and so good." Louis praises as Harry whimpers and shakes. Harry doesn't think he has come this hard in years and Louis is literally fucking the come out of him.  
"Lou, stop. No more." Harry pants. He feels sensitive and raw everywhere and he wants Louis to come in his mouth so bad. He wants to taste him.  
"But I'm not finished kitten. That is awfully guilty of you." Louis sighs, hips moving slowly into the boy.  
"Wanna taste you. Want you to come in my mouth. Come on face. I just wanna taste you sir." Harry whimpers, each thrust knowing the breath out of him. He knew Louis would cave in after he said sir. He would feel prouder of himself if he wasn't so tired and if there wasn't a cock in his face.  
"Suck it baby." Louis demands and Harry complies without hesitation. Hands gripping Louis' lower back to push him further into his mouth, savouring the taste of Louis on his tongue. "God baby, your mouth." Louis groans. Harry slips his hands down to Louis' bum. Gripping each cheek in each hand and pushing Louis impossibly further into his throat. Harry starts to bob his head, tongue sliding under the bottom of his cock. He pulls off and starts to wank Louis hard and fast as he regains his breath.  
"Want you to come on my face. Wanna feel your thick come on me. Make me take it." Harry tells him.  
"Keep talking and sucking like that and I'll bust a nut all over you." Louis groans as Harry takes him in his mouth again. One hand rolling his balls between his spidery fingers whilst the other is still firmly on Louis' bum. Louis puts a hand in Harry's hair and pulls it with enough force that Harry moans around him, sensing vibrations up him. Harry bobs his head faster before pulling off and jerking him off in his hand whilst he tongues at the head.  
"Gonna come." Louis warns and Harry pumps Louis faster. Louis closes his eyes and chokes out a moan as he feels his stomach tighten and balls squeeze tightly, the come shooting out of his cock and onto Harry's flushed face. Getting on his tongue, cheek and his forehead. Harry listens as Louis pants and swears as he comes down from his high. He can feel the wetness on his face and he loves it.  
"Thank you. Thank you." Harry whines, licking his lips and swallowing what he collected. Louis opens his eyes and looks at the state his intern is in. Wild hair, red lips and red cheeks, come in his eye and a wide smile. He looks so disheveled and so freshly fucked. Louis grabs him under his arms and pulls him up. He licks the come off of Harry's eyelid and cheek before kissing Harry. Tasting himself on his tongue and Harry can taste his ass on Louis. They pull back, panting and sweaty.  
"Fuck, that was so good. Best shag of my life." Harry whispers softly.  
"Glad I could assist. I don't want this to make this awkward between us." Louis replies.  
"We can make this a thing. You and me." Harry suggests.  
"You asking me out Styles?" Louis asks with a smile.  
"I am Mister Tomlinson." Harry smiles back.  
"Never call me that. That makes me feel old." Louis huffs.  
"Sounded like you being called Sir a few minutes ago." Harry waggles eyebrows.  
"You filthy dog. Get dressed before I bend you over my desk again." Louis tells him, pulling up his pants.  
"Maybe I want that." Harry quips back, tucking his soft cock back in his thong before shimmying his way back into his jeans.  
"Of course you would." Louis scoffs back, pulling his shirt over his head and sliding his blazer on.  
"You know me so well already." Harry fakes tearing up as he pulls the rest of his clothing on. Louis walks over to him and kisses him quickly.  
"You are still my intern. First thing you need to do is make me a tea. No sugar but lots of milk." Louis says sweetly, patting his bum softly.  
"Of course Louis. Anything for you." Harry smiles back as he walks out, tying his hair back up in a bun. Louis smiles as he walks away. He sees that his phone has 3 messages, all from Liam. They read,  
 _ **'i can hear u 2 fucking in the office so unprofesionl'**_

' ** _th_** _ **e walls are thin stop**_ _ **!**_

' ** _u r so loud when you come shut up and do proper wrk_** '

He sends a sorry text back and in reply he gets ' _ **clean the come off ur desk u filthy grub**_ '

Louis looks at the front of his desks and sees streaks of come on his desk. He laughs softly as he cleans the desk quickly. He and Harry are going to be good work partners ;)


	2. baby i'll never leave if you keep holding me this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He drags himself over to Louis and sits on his lap, Louis' arms wrapping around his waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry feels himself warm instantly into Louis' touch but the voice in his head is telling him that he needs to confront Louis.
> 
> ~~OR~~
> 
> It has been two months. Harry is still an intern, Louis is still his boss but they both want to be more but they are scared to say anything.   
> (Part 2 of the 'Oops you got fucked by your new boss AU') 
> 
> Title once again from:- Stockholm Syndrome by 1D

It's been 2 months since Harry became Louis' intern at Tomlinson-Payne Industry. He and Louis have been seeing each other. Dates outside work, parties and of course, sex. However, they haven't really said anything about it, relationship wise and Harry is scared.  
"Bro, you need to say something." Niall tells him one day as they are watching telly at Niall's flat.  
"I don't wanna make things awkward. More importantly, I don't wanna get fired." Harry sighs, sinking further into the couch. Louis told him he could have the day off.  
"You wont get fired. He loves you. I'm sure he want to be in this relationship just as much as you want." Niall assures him as he stuffs some crisps in his mouth.  
"Why are you so sure about this?" Harry asks.  
"When you see each other, you both light up like a fucking Christmas tree. You are always gushing about him. It's bloody disgusting." Niall tells him and Harry blushes.  
"Do I wait for him to call me his boyfriend or do I do it?" Harry asks.  
"Ask him about it tomorrow and if he says no, tell him that I'll whoop his ass." Niall smiles and Harry whacks his chest.  
"Ni! You can't do that!"  
"I wont have to if you talk to him tomorrow." The blonde sing-songs back. Harry huffs and Niall smiles at him.  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I have to be early tomorrow." Harry says, looking at his watch that read 10:23 pm.  
"Okay, g'night H. See you in the morning." Niall replies as Harry slumps out of the room and into his bedroom. His head buzzing with thought.

Harry walks into Louis' office at 8 am the next morning with a tea with milk and no sugar but also a frown. He has no sleep last night. He just spent it tossing and turning, unable to clear his head.  
"Morning babe!" Louis chirps to him as he enters his office.  
"Morning Lou." Harry yawns, setting the tea down and slumping into the nearest seat.  
"What's wrong princess?" Louis asks curiously, sipping his tea.  
"Couldn't sleep last night. My head was full of shit." Harry shrugs, rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh darl, come give me a hug. I'll make you feel better." Louis tells him, placing the hot beverage down and opening his arms.  
"I'm good. Thanks for the offer." Harry denies.  
"Harry, give me a hug right now or I'll fire you." Louis threatens. Harry knows it is a hollow threat but he does it anyway. He drags himself over to Louis and sits on his lap, Louis' arms wrapping around his waist and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. Harry feels himself warm instantly into Louis' touch but the voice in his head is telling him that he needs to confront Louis. "Isn't this making you feel better love?" Louis asks.  
"I guess." Harry shrugs, leaning back into Louis' body.  
"What's troubling you darl? Is Niall being an ass again?" Louis questions and Harry laughs. Last time he told Louis that Niall was being mean to him, Niall woke up with one missing eyebrow and one shaved leg. He didn't speak to either of them for days.  
"No. Me and Niall are fine." Harry smiles.  
"Then what's up? You look sad and I don't want my baby sad." Louis huffs and Harry's heart stinging. Louis just called him his baby. Just the fact that he will call him his baby but now his boyfriend kills him inside.  
"It's just...I'm just...what are we Louis?" Harry stutters.  
"We are work partners." Louis says, confused.  
"Work partners don't fuck each other and take them on dates. What are we Louis?" Harry continues, biting his lip nervously as he feels Louis' arms around his waist tighten.  
"What do you want us to be?" Louis says lowly as if he was afraid for the words to come out of Harry's mouth.  
"I don't know. Boyfriends?" Harry says hopefully, turning in Louis' lap so he is front on front with him, looking at Louis with big green eyes. Full of hope and fear.  
"Oh, uh, okay." Louis says dumbly, mouth feeling like it is full of cotton.  
"I thought you would say that." Harry sighs, trying to stand up. Louis' arms restricting him.  
"It's just weird that you would want to be in a relationship with me. Like, I'm so old." Louis tells him.  
"You aren't old Lou. You are 2 years older than me. Is that why you don't wanna be in a relationship with me? Is it because I'm younger than you?" Harry asks.  
"No, of course not! Age doesn't matter to me." Louis replies assuringly.  
"Then what is then? What is wrong with me? Why don't you want to be in a relationship with me?" Harry asks, near tears.  
"Harry, you are an amazing person. There is nothing wrong with you. You are caring, polite, funny and so god damn beautiful that it is not fair. It is just that I have had a bad run with relationships. No one wants to be with me for me. They just want my money or they just want to fuck. Plus, I'm not that good of a person. I'm not good looking. I'm not nice to everyone. I can't see why anyone would want me." Louis tells him, a stray tear making it's way down his cheek before Harry wipes it off.  
"Oh Lou, don't believe that. You are gorgeous. You are so stunning. I want you. I want you for you. I love you. I love that you can't cook for shit. I love that you aren't afraid to say no. I love that you can't sleep with a t-shirt on because you think it will strangle you at night. I don't want you for your money or just to fuck when I'm bored." Harry tells him, crying as well. He can't help it.  
"God, we are such babies." Louis laughs wetly.  
"Yeah, we should have talk about our feeling sooner. Instead of crying them out." Harry laughs back, wiping his tears hastily.  
"Yeah, so do you wanna be boyfriends?" Louis asks, rubbing Harry's hip bone.  
"Depends what you are asking." Harry says smugly.  
"Harold Edward Styles, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Louis asks with a smiles.  
"Yes! A million times yes." Harry cheers, smile almost splitting his face. Louis smiles back.  
"God, I love you boyfriend." Louis sighs, squeezing Harry's hip.  
"I love you too. Boyfriend." Harry adds with a wink.  
"Does this mean I can greet you with a kiss in the morning?" Louis asks.  
"Of course. Do you want some practice now?" Harry asks.  
"Little minx." Louis whispers before closing the gap between the two. Pressing his lips softly against Harry's soft lips. They have kissed before but it is usually when they are both blown on lust. This time it is just love. Pure, newly found love and emotion.

Louis thought that this would only be a quick peck on the lips but Harry obviously had other plans. Harry cups his face in his large hands and deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis moans and slides his tongue alongside Harry's as he starts to grind slowly into Harry's bum. Harry pulls back from the kiss and presses his lips to Louis' ear.  
"Wanna ride you. Please."  
Louis swallows hard and nods. God, he wants Harry so bad. Harry crawls off his lap and bends over the desk.  
"Need you to finger me open." Harry says, opening Louis' top drawer and chucking Louis the lube bottle.  
"Need me to do everything for you. Desperate little whore." Louis spits at him, pealing Harry's jeans down to reveal a pair of black and white cotton knickers. "These are cute babe." Louis comments before pulling them down. They weren't sexy. Sexy is lace. They were just cute and so Harry. He spreads Harry's ass cheeks and blows air on Harry's hole.  
"Fuck Lou. Just do it." Harry groans. Louis slaps him.  
"Don't be fucking greedy. You will take what I give you." Louis growls at him. Harry nods with a whimper as Louis spreads lube on three of his finger. He presses one to Harry's hole and pushes it in. Feeling the heat and tightness of Harry around his finger.

Louis currently has 3 fingers in his boyfriend and said boy is a whimpering mess. Louis knows he is being a tease. Purposely ignoring the boy's prostate and scissoring him.  
"Lou--I need you. Please." Harry pants, face on Louis' desk and pushing back onto Louis' fingers.  
"Okay baby, come ride me." Louis invites him, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on a tissue. He lifts his hips out and pulls his pants and underwear down. His half-hard cock poking out. He sees Harry drop to his knees and take his cock in his mouth. Wrapping his lips around the head and pushing his head down the shaft. "Fuck Harry." Louis gasps, head falling back. Harry pulls up with a pop and replaces his mouth with his fist.  
"Need you nice and hard for me to ride. No use to me if you are half soft." Harry winks, kitten licking the top.  
"Fucking hell. You are so filthy." Louis groans, hips bucking up into Harry's fist.  
"You love it." Harry smiles back, sucking Louis' balls into his mouth. Tongue licking over the skin. Harry pulls up and straddles Louis' lap, Louis' cock sliding between his ass cheeks.  
"You ready?" Louis asks, looking into Harry's eyes.  
"Are you ready? I'm gonna rock your world Tomlinson." Harry enunciates before gripping Louis' spit slick cock before slowly sinking down. Louis digs his fingers into Harry's hips under his shirt. Leaving crescents in Harry's skin from his nails. Once Harry is fully seated, he buries his head in Louis' neck.  
"Fuck, you're bigger than I remember." He pants, adjusting to Louis.  
"Mmm, so tight around me babe. Nice and tight." Louis nods, grinding figure-8s. Harry takes a deep breath before slowly lifting himself and dropping back down, the drag oh so good. He feels himself stretching to Louis' size and he goes harder, faster. Louis' wooden chair rocking slowly. Moans and groans spilling from both mouths. Harry feels so hot, not used to having so many clothes on.  
"So hot baby. Riding me so well." Louis coos, thrusting his hips out to meet Harry's drops. God, he feels so dangerous. It is so early in the morning and he is always busy in the mornings. Just that someone could walk in and see Harry all flustered makes him hot all over. Fuck.  
"Lou, need to take my top off. Please." Harry pants. Louis nods and grips the bottom of Harry's shirt. Then there is a knock at the door.  
"Hey Lou, I need some advice. Aiden said he--oh my fucking god!" Liam cuts himself off with a gasp. Harry looks at Liam and then back at him, looking like a deer in the head lights. "Please tell me you have pants on." Liam begs, eyes wide as saucers.  
"No we don't. Now please leave so we can continue what we started." Louis pipes up and Harry buries his face in Louis' neck, flushed and sweaty. Liam scrambles out of the room and slams the door shut.  
"I can't believe that just happened." Harry groans.  
"It was bound to happen eventually. However, I think you just got harder." Louis smirks, gripping Harry's cock.  
"I don't know why. I just--"  
"No need to explain my little exhibitionist. What I need right now is for you to come. Can you do that baby?" Louis hushes him, thrusting his hips up and jerks Harry's cock quickly. Harry whimpers and nods, shifting slightly. Louis thrusts up harder and he hits Harry's prostate. Harry cries out and his thighs start to tremble. "C'mon love, wreck yourself for me." Louis nibbles his jaw and with a thrust, Harry is gone. Coming hard into Louis' fist, thighs spasming around Louis' waist and hole clenching tight around Louis' cock. Everything is Louis in his mind. He bites into the skin of Louis' neck subconsciously, curls his toes and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't know why his orgasm is so powerful but it just is.  
"Fuck baby." Louis groans, slipping out of Harry.  
"You didn't come." Harry mumbles.  
"Yeah I did baby." Louis assure him, motioning towards his softening cock and the come dripping out of Harry's hole.  
"Oh, I missed it. Sorry." Harry apologises, head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Nothing to apologise for. You look so hot when you come baby." Louis tells him and if Harry wasn't so flushed, you could tell he was blushing. Harry looks at Louis' neck and spies a purple mark from where he bit him.  
"Shit Lou, I gave you a hickey! You gonna get in so much shit for that." Harry gapes, poking the mark with his finger.  
"I don't care. Show everyone I'm off the market. Though to be fair..." Louis sinks his teeth into Harry's pale neck and sucks hard. Harry lets out a small moan before Louis pulls back, pressing a kiss to the mark. "Now, everyone knows who owns you." Louis finishes.  
"God, possessive much?" Harry smiles.  
"You love it." Louis hisses, kissing Harry's nose.  
"Yeah, I guess I do." Harry nods.  
"Do you know what else you can do? You can go get me some tea because mine seems to have gone cold." Louis tells him, eyes sparkling with fondness.  
"Really? Everyone is gonna see my limp." Harry pouts.  
"Please baby. I'll give you a thank you blow job." Louis compromises with a wink.  
"Can't say no to that. Where is all this sexual energy coming from?" Harry giggles as he crawls off Louis' lap, in search for his pants.  
"You just bring out my inner sex demon." Louis shrugs with a laugh. Harry rolls his eyes as he struggles to pulls his jeans on. He manages to pull them up and button them up with minimal dancing around. Louis is laughing at him but he doesn't care. He knows Louis is laughing with him not at him.  
"One tea with three sugars and no milk coming right up." Harry smiles, slowly walking towards the door.  
"Harry! I swear to God--"  
"I was kidding. Calm down, no sugar and lots of milk. I know your order. I expect my blow job when I get back." Harry laughs, stumbling out of the office.  
"I dunno. Not after the stunt you just pulled." Louis yells back.  
"You love me too much to say no." Harry yells back. Louis smiles and pulls his pants up. God, this boy has him whipped and he doesn't mind one bit.

Louis gets his tea and Harry gets his blow job but poor Liam witnesses, once again, more than he ever wanted to.


	3. baby look what you've done now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why the fuck would you do that to me?!?"  
> "Because you and Louis need to sort your shit out. It is annoying everyone." Liam replies before Harry hears footsteps that slowly fade into nothing.
> 
> ~~OR~~
> 
> They have been together for 6 months. Harry and Louis have their first fight. Liam helps them fix it. Sorta

Liam doesn't know how or when it started but it is getting on his last nerve. Louis and Harry are refused to even be in the same room and the whole building is miserable. Zayn Malik, who is one of their most relaxed singers, has even complained so Liam is pissed. Harry looks like a puppy who just got kicked and Louis is refusing to do anything that even remotely involves being near his intern. He has even asked for a new intern so he doesn't have to see Harry every morning because it hurt his heart.   
"What the fuck is going on with you two?" Liam asks, storming into Louis' office.  
"What do you mean?" Louis asks, voice down and refusing to meet Liam's gaze.   
"Don't start with me Louis. What is wrong with you and Harry? Did you break up?" Liam continues his interrogation, leaning over Louis' desk. Wanting answers right here, right now.   
"No!" Louis immediately replies before clearing his throat, "I mean, no. We are just having a bit of fight."   
"What about?" Liam asks.  
"Every single fucking night Harry goes to Niall's place even though he and I live together now. After work he goes to Niall's and come back to cook dinner. We never have anytime together and I was just sick of it. I confronted him about it and he was fucking blabbering. Trying to come up with an excuse so I just kicked him out." Louis explains, staring off forceful and angry but his voice cracks at the end which shows just how broken he really is inside.  
"You didn't even try to listen to him?" Liam questions, rubbing Louis' hand.   
"Why should he have gotten to explain?" Louis spits back.   
"Because he doesn't know what he did wrong! He came up to me and cried his heart out the other day because you kicked him out and are refusing to speak to him. He overheard you asking for a new intern and he bawled his eyes out before trying to resign. I didn't let him because he loves you. He fucking loves you Lou and you are shutting him out!" Liam practically yells at him. Louis goes blank before he feels something click in his brain and he feels awful.   
"Fuck Li, I've fucked up." Louis whines.  
"Yeah you have Lou. But do you know what makes things worse? It is his birthday tomorrow. Do you really wanna be fighting on his birthday?"   
"God, I'm the worst boyfriend ever. I need to fix this. Can you help me?" Louis asks, eyes watery as he looks up at Liam.   
"I can't salvage your relationship for you." Liam sighs.  
"No, I just need you to get us in a room where we can't run away from each other and we have no choice but to talk to each other." Louis pleads, eyes wide and Liam can see how desperate he is.   
"Okay. I'll try Lou. Please don't fuck it up." Liam tells him, standing up. Louis stands up too and hugs him over the desk.  
"I won't. I swear." Louis promises.   
"Good, come round here and give me a proper hug." Liam smiles and Louis runs around his desk and hugs him tightly.   
"I love you Li." Louis sighs.  
"I love you too Lou." Liam replies, kissing his forehead.  
"Oh, I'll just go. I was gonna try to fix our relationship but you have fun with your new boyfriend." Harry's voice calls out from the door. Louis and Liam look up at Harry who looks like he is going to start crying again.   
"Harry, this isn't what it looks like!" Liam gasps, letting go of Louis. Louis looks broken and shocked that Harry would even assume anything like that.  
"Yeah sure. Don't mind me. I'll just go so you two can have a private moment." Harry replies, slamming the door with a sob. Louis looks at Liam despairingly. Liam gazes back sympathetically. He is gonna help fix this if it is the last thing he can do.

~~

Louis comes to work anxious. High on caffeine and sugar because he drank three cups of coffee, which is weird because he usually doesn't drink coffee, because he could sleep last night. He has to fix this.   
"Li, are we still going ahead with the plan?" He asks as soon as Liam is near him.   
"Of course. Go to the empty storage room down the hall from my office. I will lock you both in from the outside." Liam nods.   
"Thank you so much Liam." Louis smiles, giving him a one arm hug. Liam laughs, slipping two packets into the back pocket of Louis' jeans before wrapping an arm around the man's curvy middle.  
"Yeah yeah, get in the room before I change my mind." Liam smiles, slapping Louis' bum as he runs down the hall. 

He walks back into where they are having their party for Harry and looks for the birthday boy. He spies him talking to Zayn and he walks over, planning his approach carefully and quickly.   
"Hey Harry, can you come with me to the storage room? I need something off the top shelf and I can't seem to reach." Liam lies through his teeth, hoping Harry wont question him.  
"Aww Liam, you little shortie. Course I'll come with you. Thanks for the chat Zayn, lovely to meet you." Harry smiles at the singer.   
"Nice meeting you too bro. Hope you and Louis make up soon." Zayn replies before walking away in the direction of the bar. Harry looks back at Liam and Liam beckons him forward.   
"So what do you need me to grab for you?" Harry asks as they walk down the hall.   
"Just some files and stuff from ages ago which we put in the storage room." Liam makes up and he mentally high fives himself for his ability to think on the spot.   
"Oh okay. Why do you need them?" Harry question. Why does this boy have to be so curious all the time?  
"Top secret darling. Only for me and Louis to know and you to never find out." Liam shrugs, hip-checking him. Harry laughs and they reach the room. Harry opens the door and walks into the dark space, only for the door to slam and click behind him.   
"Liam! I think the door's jammed!" Harry yells out, wiggling the handle violently.  
"It's not jammed. I locked you in there!" Liam yells back.   
"Why the fuck would you do that to me?!?" Harry screams back.   
"Because you and Louis need to sort your shit out. It is annoying everyone." Liam replies before Harry hears footsteps that slowly fade into nothing. He is confused, Louis isn't even in the room.

Harry slides down the door and slumps. The light flicks on and he sees Louis. Staring at him with an unreadable expression. His gut coils uncomfortably as he watches Louis move closer to him.  
"Hi Harry." He says.   
"What do you want Louis?" He sighs, he doesn't wanna deal with this on his birthday. He wants to have fun.   
"I wanna sort us out." Louis replies, sitting in front of him.   
"Why now? Why have you waited a week?" Harry asks.   
"Because it has taken me a week to come to my senses and admit to myself that we fucked up." Louis sighs.   
"We fucked up? Uh uh, you fucked up Louis." Harry spits back. He can't think right now. He knows what just came out of his mouth is completely false but he felt it was right at the time.   
"Yeah I did. Look, I'm sorry. I'm really fucking sorry. I just got so jealous that you spent so much time with Niall. I just wanted you all to myself and now, looking back, I was so greedy. I feel like an ass for not letting you reply after I yelled at you and for me to then kick you out was such a fucking low move. I'm such a bad person. I fucking suck at relationships. This is why I was so skeptical when you wanted to be in a relationship with me. I completely understand if you want to break up with me because I'm a greedy and overly jealous bastard because I deserve it. What I don't deserve is you, someone who is so kind and loyal to their friends. I deserve to be die alone with a broken heart." Louis cries, tears rushing down his face. Louis feels so good knowing he has let that out of his system but he is terrified of what Harry will say in response.  
"Louis. You are such an idiot. I couldn't break up with you even if I wanted to. You are completely wrong though. I should be spending more time with you. Niall told me I should spend more time at your place ever since we got together. I just got so scared that I would lose my friendship. I mean, me and Ni have been friends since we were in diapers and I couldn't lose him over a relationship. I was so stupid with my time management, thinking that we saw each other enough at work and then coming home to you after 4 hours at Niall's. You aren't greedy. I was completely at fault. I'm the idiot. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." Harry replies, now equally hysterically crying.   
"No baby, don't blame yourself. I kicked you out when all we needed was some space. I fucked up so bad and all I want from you is forgiveness. We don't even have to be together afterwards. I just want you to forgive me for being such a dick." Louis hushes him, grabbing his hand. Harry squeezes Louis' hand and shakes his head.   
"Louis, when will it get through your head? I don't wanna break up with you. Of fucking course I forgive you. Only if you forgive me." He sniffles slightly and Louis couldn't be any more endeared.   
"Of course I forgive you even though you have nothing at fault." Louis smiles, wiping Harry's tears. Harry wipes Louis' tears in return before joining both of their hands.   
"What about you and Liam?" Harry asks, that image of the two cuddling in Louis' office was haunting his last night. Plaguing his thoughts.   
"There is nothing between me and Liam babe. He was comforting me. We have been friends since like 7th grade and he has always been there for me. I love him but not in the same way I love you. Most definitely not. Not to meant Liam is straight and has had a girlfriend for 2 months now." Louis chuckles.  
"That means we are still boyfriends?" Harry asks.   
"Most definitely. I was meant to do this this morning but I didn't get the chance," Louis kisses Harry's lips softly, "happy birthday kitten." Harry giggles in response and kisses Louis again, this time with more force. He feels Louis cups his face as he wraps his arms around Louis' neck. Their lips met and Louis swears he feels on fire. He and Harry haven't touched, let alone kissed, in over a week and he feels so good right now. He leans forward a bit too much and Harry falls on his back, Louis falling forward onto him. They pulls apart and Louis laughs.   
"Hello gorgeous." Harry purrs.   
"Hey beautiful. I'm kinda liking this position." Louis winks, legs straddling Harry's hips.  
"I like it too. Come here. Wanna kiss you again. Missed you." Harry pouts, pulling Louis down and their lips collide again. This time, Harry is feeling dangerous so he drops his hands to Louis' ass and squeezes. Louis moans and Harry knows he is doing something right. Louis presses his tongue into Harry's mouth and he licks into it. Tasting Harry for the first time in ages and he loves it. Harry tastes like champagne and strawberries and Louis wants more. Harry pulls back, panting. "Fuck Louis, want you in me."   
"H, I don't have anything on me. No lube, no condom." Louis replies, slightly bewildered.   
"Use spit or something. Fuck, I want you right now." Harry groans, bucking his hips up against Louis' bum and yep, he is hard.   
"It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt a fucking lot." Louis warns him, crawling off him to work at his jeans.   
"Don't care. Want you to fuck me. Fuck me on my birthday." Harry moans, lifting his hips up so Louis can peels his jeans off.   
"God, you're filthy. Haven't fucked you in a week and you are desperate. Have you fingered yourself?" Louis asks, chucking Harry's jeans, socks and shoes in the corner.   
"No. Haven't touched myself. Stayed tight for you." Harry shudders as Louis' fingers trace the bulge in his underwear. He is wearing boxer briefs today. Louis guess he has been wearing them because all of his thongs and panties are at his house and he ripped Harry's only pair that he bought when they drunk-fucked for the first time. He bucks his hips up and Louis clicks his tongue disapproving at his actions.   
"Good. You know better than to touch yourself without me." He pulls Harry's boxers down and takes his boyfriend's cock into his mouth. Fuck, he has missed this. Harry's nice, long, thick cock stretching his mouth open. If there was anything he missed more than fucking and cuddling Harry, it was giving him head. Harry is just so responsive to everything Louis gives him and Louis is more than willing to give him what he needs.   
"Fuck Lou. Missed your mouth." Harry slurs. He feels close already. A week out of your usually sexually active lifestyle really does damage to your stamina and libido.  
"I know you did baby. I wanna fuck you now though kitten." Louis pulls off and kisses the head before standing up to undress himself. He sees Harry scooch forward so he isn't pressed against the wall. The last thing he and Louis want is to get a concussion from banging his head against the wall mid sex. Louis pulls his shirt off and he sees Harry unabashedly staring at him.   
"Can I take your pants off for you Sir?" Harry bats his eyelashes and Louis caves the moment that last word left Harry's lips. He nods and Harry shoots up into action. He grips his hands around Louis' arse before undoing the zipper of his boyfriend's jeans with his teeth. He loves doing this because it teases Louis, his breath right on his crotch. Harry feels two packets under his hands in Louis' pocket that feel awfully familiar. He pulls them out and his suspicions are confirmed. It is a condom and a packet of lube.   
"Where you expecting this Sir?" Harry asks, showing Louis the packets. Judging by Louis' reaction, he confirms no. Louis shakes his head as he eyes the packets with a puzzled look. It was probably Liam. He shakes the thought from his head looks down at Harry with a firm look.   
"Did I tell you to stop?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Harry shakes his head with a squeak before undoing his jean button and pulling the denim down his legs. Harry mouths at him over his boxers and Louis pushes him, by his broad shoulders, down and away so that Harry is laying down again.   
"Fuck Sir, need you." Harry groans, wiggling his hips to show his desperation.  
"I know darling. Let me take care of you." Louis hushes him once again. Louis grabs one of the packets and opens it, squeezing some of the content on his three fingers. A scent of cherry fills his nostrils and his lips curl into a small smile. He alway knew Liam was the scented lube type of guy. 

He presses a finger to Harry's entrance and slowly pushes in. Harry is really tight. Louis can feel his walls fighting his prodding finger.   
"God baby, you are so tight. Such a tight little bitch for me." Louis whispers into Harry's thigh, biting the skin softly. He has missed Harry so much. Every little bit of him. From his long legs to his muscular arms to his lovely stringy hair. Every part of Harry is a wonderland and Louis loves to explore it.   
"Yeah. All for you Sir. More. I need more." Harry begs in response, wriggling his hips down onto Louis' hand.  
"No manners. Such fucking needy all the time. So disrespectful." Louis spanks his thigh with his free hand after every statement before shoving a second finger into his boyfriend's hole. Harry recoils into himself before sprawling out again, wanting more. He wants anything Louis will give him.   
"I'm sorry Sir. Please. I need you. Missed you so much." Harry babbles pathetically, sinking his teeth into his bicep to prevent the needy whines falling from his lips.   
"I missed you too baby but you need to learn to ask nicely. Manners and the proper terms." Louis enunciates before slipping in a third finger, relishing in the way Harry's hole clenches tightly around his digits before releasing and allowing them to move. He curls his fingers ever so slightly to the left ad they stroke against Harry's prostate, causing the muscles in Harry's thighs to spasm and his toes to curl.   
"Fuck Lou, right there please Sir. Again please." Harry moans out and Louis obliges, pleased with the way Harry begged. He presses his fingers into the boy's prostate and he watches him squirm in pleasure. He feels his cock throb at the sight and he needs to fuck this boy soon. By soon, he means now.

Louis wiggles his fingers out of Harry's hole, ignoring Harry's whimpers of protest. He wipes his fingers on Harry's discarded boxers and grabs the open lube sachet and the condom. He is about to open it when Harry interrupts him.   
"Can we, you know, not use one?"   
"Come again?" Louis sputters. He has never had sex without one.   
"Can we not use the condom? I'm clean, I got tested a few days ago, and you're clean right?" Louis nods and Harry continues, "I think we are long even in our relationship to not use one. Are you okay with that?"   
"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure baby?" Louis asks, wanting to make sure Harry is 100% sure of what he is asking.   
"Yes. I've been waiting this for months." Harry nods furiously and Louis smiles. He is in love with a dork. He chucks the packet and squeezes the rest of the lube onto his neglected cock. 

It feels almost orgasmic finally getting a hand in himself. He spreads the lube down his shaft with slick twists and tugs. He pulls Harry's legs over his thighs and he slaps his slick bare cock on Harry's entrance, making the younger boy whine in need. Louis decided that if he doesn't get in, he is gonna jizz all over himself so he starts to push in. Slowly because partly, he and Harry haven't done this for over a week and partly because this sensation is new. It feels remarkably different in all the best ways possible. He can feels everything in Harry's walls and the heat is so good without the thin plastic condom between them. Harry's legs wrap instinctively around Louis' waist, drawing Louis in closer. He can feel Louis so well. Every vein and ridge and the slight curve of Louis' cock feels electrifying inside him and god, he wants more. Once Louis is fully in, he looks at Harry with his blown eyes and kissing his bitten lips. This is a new level of intimacy, despite the setting around them and everything that has happened recently, Louis has never felt closer to Harry.   
"Fuck Louis, why haven't we done this before?" Harry asks, watching Louis's face carefully through his lashes, searching for signs of discomfort or something.   
"I don't know but you feel so good around me. Shit." Louis gasps, slowly pulling his hips back before pushing back in. The drag of it is so pleasuring.   
"Mmm, fuck me. Fuck me hard." Harry agrees, squeezing his thighs tightly around Louis' waist.   
"And why should I listen to you?" Louis asks, hips still slowly moving inside the boy.   
"Because it is my birthday and on my birthday, I always get what I want. That is what my mum told me. Right now, I want you to fuck me hard, fast and filthy Sir." Harry growls at him, resting up on his forearms and cocking his head to the side as if he trying to intimidate him. He says the name mockingly and the older man isn't having him. Louis scoffs and pulls back again slowly but this time, fucking back in harshly. Harry falls off his forearms and drops his head with a groan. That is what he was looking for. 

Louis' lips curl up slightly at Harry's reaction. He is gonna show him that he is the boss around here, his birthday or not.   
"Look babe, I'm in charge here. I don't care if it is your birthday or not. I will fuck you how I want to and you will never mock me again. Yes?" Louis huffs, hips moving lightning fast. Harry can barely hear him over the sound of his ass hitting Louis' hips but he nods feverishly. He wants this so bad and he feels so hot. Louis' hands grip Harry's hips for stability and he goes harder. He knows he is gonna leave bruises but Harry's laurel tattoos will cover them. Harry is moaning and groaning like a porn star and Louis has missed it. Harry is always so responsive to him, his wantingness to please him makes Louis' heart swell with love because he knows Harry will do anything for him.   
"Fuck--Lou. Fuck me." Harry encourages brokenly, feeling so full and over powered by Louis. His head spins in pleasure. Louis is so strong. His arms muscles are bulging as are his thighs as he drills his hips into him. Louis' cock is hitting his prostate every second thrust and with each knock, more pleasure courses his body. His stomach feels tight, he's close but he knows that Louis will be disappointed in him if he comes so early. 

Louis feels on fire. He's got Harry, pinned to the floor under him as he fucks him and he feels on top of the word. He feels sweat dripping off him, the blood is pounding in his ears, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder into his boyfriend. He can't help the grunts and curses leaving his lips. Harry feels so good around him. So warm, so slick yet still so tight. His favourite thing though is to watch Harry's face when he fucks him. He loves the way Harry's cheeks flush, the way his eyes screw tight when Louis hits the right spot inside him, the way he bites his lush pink lips and mostly the way little sounds escape his throat. He is a marvel to watch in any form but fucked out Harry is one of Louis' favourites.   
"So hot baby, gonna make me come so hard." Louis tells him, hips stuttering in their punishing rhythm.   
"Me too Sir. Gonna come so hard too." Harry chokes out. Louis feels his stomach tighten and he flushes head to toe as he comes undone inside the boy. Coating Harry's insides with a week's worth of pent up love, frustration and sexual energy. Harry clenches tightly around Louis, desperate to keep Louis' come inside him. Louis feels his balls drain before pulling out of Harry, who still hasn't come yet.   
"God baby, holding on so well. Can I lick you out? Eat your pretty little hole until you come?" Louis asks, noticing Harry's rock hard cock flat on his stomach and the white fluid slowly dripping out of him.   
"Please Sir. Wanna be good for you." Harry cries, he feels so alone. Nothing is touching him and he craves being touched right now.   
"You are baby. Always are." Louis hums to him before sinking down to the floor, drawing eye level with Harry's dripping hole. He presses his tongue flat against the muscle, licking the liquid up. He kitten licks him, watching the muscle flitter under him. The combination of things he is tasting is so weird yet so good. His come, the cherry lube and just the musky taste of Harry is making him salivate. Harry is so clean, hairless and pink. 

Harry whimpers as Louis' skilful tongue licks him out. The delving and diving of his tongue inside and around his hole is making him more dizzy than he was before. His cock is screaming to be touched and his hand twitches but he disregards it, solely to please Louis. He needs to tell Louis before he comes untouched.   
"Louis, please. I need to come. Please." Harry begs and Louis can't think of a better sentence to come out of Harry's mouth. It drives him crazy when Harry begs, he just sounds so wrecked and desperate that he can't help but give in. Louis slides a hand down Harry's chest before wrapping around Harry's cock, using the leaking pre come from the head to slick his hand up and pump the boy slowly. Harry erupts in a babble of thanks and he can't stop. It feels so fucking good to have a hand around him. He knows he isn't going to last long with Louis' hand around him and Louis' tongue still sliding along his hole, chasing for any taste of Harry he can get. He couldn't think of a better birthday. Getting fucked and eaten out by your boyfriend just after you made up from your first fight.   
"C'mon baby. So good for me. Need you to come. Come all over your pretty little tummy." Louis coos at him, licking up his perineum and lapping at his heavy balls. Harry chokes out a sob as Louis suckles at him and he comes. And he comes hard. His toes curl, his fingers dig into his palm and his hips jerk up into Louis' small hand as come spurts out. Up to his nipples before the rest dribbles down Louis' fingers.   
"Fuck Louis. I love you." Harry whines as he slowly comes down from his high.  
"I love you too darling. So much." Louis replies, rubbing Harry's thighs softly as he kisses the boy's hips. Kissing over the bruises he made.   
"You made me dirty." Harry pouts, feeling sticky and sweaty which is not a feeling he enjoys particularly.   
"I can clean you up baby. Only if you clean my fingers." Louis compromises and Harry nods. Louis presses his filthy fingers into Harry's agape mouth as he licks at the fluid that is laying on Harry's torso. Harry licks over and around Louis' fingers, swallowing the come that laces his fingers and noting the faint taste of their cherry lube. He doesn't mind the taste of himself but Louis definitely tastes better than him. 

Louis licks up his chest, tongue tracing the inked lines on Harry's body because why not? He sucks on Harry's nipples despite there being no come anywhere near them. He just wants to tease Harry and by the moan that leaves Harry's lips, he has succeeded. He kisses up Harry's neck, withdrawals his fingers from Harry's mouth and presses his lips to Harry's. Harry welcomes it and wraps his arms around Louis' waist. He presses his tongue into Louis' mouth and Louis slides his alongside it. It isn't sexually fuelled but Harry thinks of it as his thank you to Louis. Louis pulls back with a final peck to Harry before resting his head on Harry's chest.   
"Thank you Louis. Just...thank you for everything." Harry sighs, ruffling Louis' messy hair.   
"No, thank you baby." Louis counteracts and Harry laughs lightly. He missed this. He missed everything about Louis. But his cuddles are his favourite. Despite were they are, in a supply closet, he feels the love radiating off Louis. That is until Louis starts laughing.   
"What is wrong with you?" Harry asks fondly.  
"We just had make-up sex. In a closet." Louis giggles, tracing Harry's tattoos with his finger.   
"God, you are such a dork. Why do I love you?" Harry shakes his head, laughing too.   
"Because I write your pay cheques and you live with me." Louis smiles back.   
"I can move back in?" Harry asks hopefully.   
"Babe, we just had mind blowing birthday slash make up sex. Of fucking course you can move back in." Louis scoffs, slapping him lightly.  
"Just making sure. We should get dressed and go back to my party." Harry tells him, making a move to get up but is met by a whine from Louis.   
"No, that requires effort and effort is over rated."   
"C'mon, if we get up, I'll do a body shot off you." Harry smirks as Louis' head cocks up in interest.   
"Thank God, I've asking you to do one off of me for months!" Louis smiles, kissing Harry's nose quickly.   
"I know. You haven't forgiven me ever since I did one off of Zayn on your birthday." Harry shrugs Louis off him, reaching for his shirt.   
"You tongue-fucked one of my client's mouth! Probably the hottest client! How could I not be jealous?" Louis defends himself, slapping Harry with one of his own socks.   
"Jealous? More like possessive. You fucked my mouth 3 times within the space of an hour after the party finished!" Harry scoffs, standing up pulling his pants and jeans up his legs.   
"I didn't hear you complaining." Louis hips checks him as he slips his shirt over his head.   
"Your cock and come was in my mouth so how could I?" Harry questions, slipping his boots on.   
"Oh stop it. You love it." Louis hushes him, hugging him tightly.   
"Of course I do. I love everything about you. Even possessive horny you." Harry snuggles into him, wrapping his arms around Louis.   
"Mmm, now come on. You promised me a body shot." Louis smiles, linking his fingers with Harry and opening the door.   
"Wait, Liam locked the door behind me. How is it open?" Harry asks, completely and utterly confused.  
"Dunno. Don't care." Louis shrugs, pulling him out of the room and walking down the hallway, hand in hand. 

They reach the room and when Harry opens, he is attacked. By God knows what but it is stringy and sticky as all hell.   
"Happy Birthday Harry!" The room shouts at him. Harry opens his eyes, wipes away the substance and smiles.  
"Thanks guys! What the fuck did you just spray me with?" Harry asks, looking at his arms that are covered in blue, pink an purple string.   
"Silly string darling. I had to surprise you somehow." Louis' voice rings out from beside him.   
"Thanks. I think. Li, do you have any string left?" Harry asks, holding Louis in front and hugs him front behind.   
"Yep. Get him lads!" Liam yells as the string flies at Louis. Louis screams out, squirming in Harry's grasp but unable to move. 

The attack finally stops and Louis glares at Harry. Harry thinks he looks like a disgruntled kitten.   
"God, you're a dick." Louis grumbles.   
"I love you too." Harry smiles back, kissing Louis' lips. Louis cups his face and deepens the kiss. Groans fill the room but they don't care. They are happy, covered in silly string with their newly renewed love.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a lack of these plot fanfics in the Larry community so I decided to give it a go :)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
